This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems include various doors for directing airflow. With current HVAC systems, the doors are operated by motors, cams, linkages, or any combination thereof, which can be time consuming to assemble and install, costly, and subject to failure on rare occasions. While such doors are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, air mode doors that are easier to assemble and install, more cost effective, and less likely to experience failure would be desirable. The present disclosure includes air mode doors that provide for such advantages, as well as numerous others as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.